Teutonic Order (Europa Universalis II)
Teutonic Order is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured light brown, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Creating Teutonic Order By Revolt The Teutonic Order can be created by revolt at any point before 31st December 1562. Whilst its culture and religion are not specified in revolt.txt, they will be Baltic or Ugric and usually Catholic or Protestant. The Teutonic Order must include one of the following provinces: * Estland * Kurland (the default capital) * Livland They may also contain the province of Pskov, though it may not form the Teutonic Order on its own. Starting Position The Teutonic Order only exists at the beginning of the 1419 and 1492 scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Teutonic Order has German, Baltic, and Ugric cultures, Catholic religion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. They own and control three core provinces (Estland, Kurland, and Livland) and one non-core province (Polotsk). There are four core provinces (Ingermanland, Memel, Prussia, and Pskov) they neither own or control. In this scenario, they are in the Orthodox tech group. The Teutonic Order has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Teutonic Order has German, Baltic, and Ugric cultures, Catholic religion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. They own and control three core provinces (Estland, Kurland, and Livland) and one non-core province (Polotsk). There are four core provinces (Ingermanland, Memel, Prussia, and Pskov) they neither own or control. Teutonic Order has following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders Generals Events Hohenzollern Prussia become Polish Duchy This event is triggered if Prussia chooses the first of two options (Secularize as Polish vassal) in their event of the same name. The Prussian event happens if Poland exists and Prussia is either Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1524 and 1st January 1540. The Teutonic order has two options. Option A is Accept the act, and option B is Defy this act of treason. The effects of each are as follows: Accept the act * -150 Relations with Poland * +50 Relations with Prussia * +250 Ducats Defy this act of treason * Casus belli against Prussia for 240 months (20 years) * Casus belli against Poland for 60 months (5 years) * -150 Relations with Poland and Prussia * -250 Ducats The Fate of the Teutonic Order This event happens if Denmark, Poland, Russia, and Sweden exist, but Courland doesn't at any point between 1st January 1560 and 1st January 1562. The event happens up to 30 days after the trigger. The Teutonic order has three options. Option A is Polish-Swedish Agreement, option B is Russo-Danish Agreement, option C is Die-Hard Independence. All three options have the following effects: remove the center of trade from Kurland province. Each option triggers an event each for Denmark, Poland, Russia, and Sweden. They also have the following effects: Polish-Swedish Agreement * Become Courland * Lose cores on Estland, Ingermanland, Livland, and Polotsk * Cede Estland and Ingermanland to Sweden * Cede Livland and Polotsk to Poland * +500 Ducats * +6 Stability * Grant independence to Prussia * Triggered events make them a vassal of Poland Russo-Danish Agreement * Become Courland * Lose cores on Estland, Ingermanland, Livland, and Polotsk * Cede Estland and Ingermanland to Russia * Cede Livland and Polotsk to Denmark * +500 Ducats * +6 Stability * Grant independence to Prussia * Triggered events make them a vassal of Denmark Die-Hard Independence * -500 Ducats * -3 Stability * State religion is Catholic * +3 Aristocracy * -3 Innovative * +3 Serfdom Category:Europa Universalis II Nordic and Baltic countries